


Talk To Me

by SleepySpeedster



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: This short fanfic is set up in an AU where Thad has accepted Max's offer and through the years has slowly become apart of the Flash Family (similar to my other fanfic Brothers). However, in this AU similar events are taken from the Impulse and Flash comics such as Max's disappearance. Thad in this AU has formed a brotherly bond with Bart as they grew up together through the events of the Impulse comics, but still Thad has a way to go before he is fully accepted into the Flash Family due to his actions as Inertia in his youth and his connection to President Thawne.This specific fanfic takes place years after the events of Impulse, with Bart and Thad now both going by the shared alias of Kid Flash and when they're out in the field together are simply referred to as the Twin Kid Flashes. This follows Thad's perspective as he continues to learn how to be a hero with Bart, but also navigates his interactions with some of the Flash family, and in this case the return of Barry Allen.





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This may get more chapters as time goes along. I've got a few ideas stirring around.

         The word ’twin’ was never very from the word ‘clone’ in Thad’s head. In the beginning when he had first come to live with Max, Bart, and Helen there was always a stutter when introducing himself as such to one of Bart’s friends. He was his twin who had been living with their maternal grandfather. That was the lie they had created with the barest flecks of truth. Now, four years later, Thad could say it with ease. He could say a lot of things with ease now; That he was a brother, a twin, a friend, and genuinely loved by people, but there were these thoughts and fragmentary doubts, that with time he had stubbornly driven to the back of his mind, that would sting.

         Thad sighed. _What was going to happen now?_

         ”Thad? You up there?” 

         Lying on the roof and staring at the stars, the voice snapped Thad away from his thoughts as he peered over the edge of the roof of the Manchester home.

         “Yeah, Max. Just thinking.” He steadily replied with a simple shake of his head as he tucked his blonde hair behind his ear and away from his eyes; it had been four years and his hair had grown a bit longer with the passage of time.

         If Max had to say anything about it, he would say it made Bart and Thad seem more like brothers. Not simply due to their appearance and having a similar hairstyle, but rather from they way you could pick out of they behaved. It was such a small thing to notice that the two boys did have similarities no matter how much they adamantly denied it. They also had their unique habits and quirks. “Mind if I join you?”

         “…Sure.” Was Thad’s reply after a moment of thought and made space for Max as he went back to staring at the expansive night sky. 

         “In the past I used to look up at the stars like this. Wherever and whenever I was I would stare at them like this when I was feeling unsure. It’s a comfort to know they’re a constant.”

         “…” 

         “You said you were thinking. Anything you want to share?”

         “Not yet.” Thad replied tersely as his stare towards the stars turns hard.

         “…I understand if this is about Barry, but can’t just avoid him forever.”

         “I'm not. I just need more time.”

         “It's been weeks since he returned. You’ll _need_ to talk with him at some point, Thad.”

        “And what am I supposed to say, Max?!” Thad bolts up from his spot, “Hi, I’m Thad Thawne. I’m a clone of your grandson who was created by the man who organized the murder of your children. And if that wasn’t bad enough I kidnapped your wife, and tried to kill your grandson, and now I’m apart of your family. It’s _real_ nice meeting you, _Grandpa_.” Pain laced Thad’s sharp words as they cut not only into Max as listened, but himself as he spoke them. 

         When Barry had returned from the Speed Force it was like ice had been dragged down each vertebrae of his spine before the dread had settled in, but he had followed closely behind Bart anyway. They had felt his return and rushed hoping beyond hope for Max’s return as well. Amidst the trouble Eobard’s appearance had caused soon after there had been little in the way of introductions and explanation. Thad helped because he wanted to help and protect his family. He couldn’t just stand by. Amidst the rush the little details hadn’t mattered.  The jabs Eobard had made about him being a real Thawne unlike Bart were ignored. He was one of the Twin Kid Flashes and that was it. However, once everything had slowed down Thad ran away from it all.  He ran to Manchester, and what had been a plan of only a few days stay turned into weeks.

         “You’re scared of what Barry might think of you? That he'll _hate_ you?” Max’s voice softens. Thad had always been difficult to read. What little he had offered upon his upbringing had shown that deception was second nature, but hearing him now and the honesty of his emotions? It broke Max's heart.

          The bravado that came with his frustration quickly dissipates as Thad looks away from Max. He was right after all. “Iris still looks at me like she can’t quite trust in me. I know what I did. How I tried to kill Bart and you, but I’ve worked so hard, Max. I really do want to be a good hero. I’ve been trying to make amends. Wally even trusts me more now. ” Thad pulls his knees to his chest and buries his chin against his knees, “Just…What if he looks at me like she does?” With eyes that see something different. A Thawne? Or worse? An irredeemable clone.

         “Thad…” Without another word Max wraps his arm around the young speedster and pulls him into a tight hug, and Thad clings to the man he had always considered a true father-figure just as tightly.

         


End file.
